Rurouni Ama, Desendent of Kenji
by Aharah Musici
Summary: Ama is a pennieless girl who has a dream then finds a baby and heads to Hiko Moutain to get the baby a home and then it results in a big mess...Permhiatus
1. A Dream to a Future

 (A/n: Hello, please bear with me; this is my first fic so sorry if the loading and stuff is glitchey! Also I am very proud of this fic, I am sorry for the graphic beginning; I know this probably will be the only angst part…. Hopefully… I love all reviewers and helpers 'cuz ff.net just confuses me! Flames and the good and the bad are all accepted. Thank you soooooooo…..ooooo much! I am unworthy of your reviews, if I get any……)

Disclaimer: Damn, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, do I? Oh well liked the feeling while it lasted… Please don't sue.

-A dream to a future –

                ~ A woman, running. Her wild, dark violet hair flew behind her in a Kikyo style tie. Her violet eyes, they hypnotize, they _draw_ you in. Her skin, pinkish porcelain, her face, unblemished and her cheeks flushed from running a rose color, looked gorgeous on her unblemished face. I looked on in horror as a flicker of recognition passed that I couldn't place and the demonic man took her. He raped her…~

                Dazed I woke up and went to the bathroom. On my way back I hardly noticed the blinding figure who kissed me. It was the girl from the dream; I glowed in response to the kiss. It was as if the power she emanated was transferred to me. I went to bed and fell asleep within seconds.

                ~ He raped her without a second thought. She fought with all her might. She shot fireballs and all sorts of other stuff, but it was frugal. He killed her and then raped her corpse. I ran over to help, I just couldn't before, I had frozen. I kicked him but it went right through him. He finished with her as his mouth dripped with her blood he desecrated her body even more than he had. He slashed her once perfect face; he removed her eyes and stole her ears. Then he went away. I looked on in horror then I saw her sprit rise. I screamed when she said {Dear blessed child. My poor child, I give you all my power, money, estates, and everything else. You are everything yet nothing, be humble and appreciate this, for it is my gift to you. You are my other, bind and free the evi….l……..} She in all her splendor rose to a beyond as I awoke. ~

                I woke up and put on my only pair of clothes. A bedraggled violet top and frayed, dulled jean shorts.  I tied my long, unmanageable hair in a Kenshin style pony tail. Not the fun pofey one but the assign's one, the one that was at almost the top of the head and stuck about three inches out. I walked out on to the street from my filthy green tent under Yamagata Bridge.  (A/N: I have no clue if this bridge exists, I made it up.)The roaring traffic over head had stopped waking up at the age of about 6. I am now a pitiful 14. What a waste my life has been, first my father abused me at the age of four, then my foster parents beat and did other unspeakable things when I was only a year older, and then they sent me to a prostitute house where I finally escaped with most of my virginity intact.

                The first act that my father committed against me was found out by my teacher at the time. Once outgoing and bright, my grades now suffered and I shied away from people, especially the older male teacher that worked with us. Since my mother died before I was born (Yes you herd me right, as she was about to give the final push she died, they pulled me out just in time.) this teacher became my 'mother' and so she was someone I could trust and so I began to confide in her. I told her little things at first and it took me a semester to get out the real secret. And once I did, I felt really good! It was a childish joy of telling the truth. And when I went home expecting to have something bad happen to me again, I saw the police. I hid in an alley, they were dads! I screamed and ran like hell, eventually few police caught me but there lower extremities were all hurt badly so I escaped again then there was a woman and I ran into her. I gave her a big hug and cried, only later did I learn that she was a police officer, but in that moment I didn't care, I just wanted to be loved.

                I never saw my dad again; he didn't get any rights to see me until I was 18 when I could consent to such things my self. The foster family who took me in was really nice but then I switched homes. I went to a really mean house where they ignored me then I switched homes again. By this time I was five and my family beat me because I hugged too much. The police took me away again… This time my family sold me right off the bat to the prostitute house where I promptly ran away. I took three pairs of clothes. Eventually I wore them out and got new clothes via garbage can.

_--_-___------_--- Ok I know this was short and weird, Please bear with me! Please! I swear it'll get better! *begs reviewers and readers to stay* PLEASE! Ok I have 'till sept. 1 to get at least 3 more chapters out…. I will try but no promises. *starts furiously typing*


	2. School

Rurouni Ama, Descendent of Kenji

Chapter 2:

-School-    

(A/N: This seems to be what every one else is doing so I will follow suit and do AUTHOR'S NOTES too. ß like the caps?  Any who I am one lazy girl I am doing this only the day before update time. To my two Reviewers, thank you for reviewing my story.  For Chiki, sorry but my real life grammar is a joke, the only reason I do good grammar in my stories is because um, my word processor spell checks and grammar checks all of my stuff, see?! I cheat. Sorry! Also the main character's name is in the title. I thought it would be obvious. *looks dejected* And, Spigory Diggles, Gracie, no me and Kris will never break up, really and truly so stop trying! And it was suppose to be dark to set the mood, don't worry, no rape or any thing here, I hope. And to all… Big hug! *hugs and worships reviewers* *pops confetti* I got two reviewers! ;) 

Warnings: Um, let's see, running out of school, light amounts of profane language, and abuse.

Disclaimer: Doesn't every one know I don't own RK? So I DON'T OWN RK!   So what?! I can still do fan fics!

                "Kurai Ama?" Called the teacher.

"Here!" I responded. (I am going to try my hardest to get this stuff right, like getting the right Japanese suffixes and etiquette right, correct anything that is wrong) I looked at my desk. \ I got good lunch spoils! Lets see, an apple, **3 oranges, a few juice cartons, a little sushi, some sashimi, damn, that'll never keep, I didn't filch any ice…/ Now to most people that may seem like slim pickings but when you only get a legal breakfast and lunch and live under a bridge that WILL seem like a lot to you. Now let me tell ya a little about my self. I am a female, obviously, and I have red hair with eggplant colored streaks. I wear it hittokri style because it stays out of my face better, I have violet eyes and am an only child, and you've already heard my life story, so I have no need to reiterate my self. I live in a green 'tent' under Yamagata Bridge and have no significant other. (No it is not a real bridge, thanks Chiki!) I am about 99 pounds and 5'7", not that tall. And…**

"Kurai-san? Please come to the head master's office immediately!" Called the secretary over the intercom.

Damn! "Himura-sensei, can I please go to the office?" I pleaded. When she said that I may I calmly walked out of class then ran faster than Kenshin to my house. I packed it up in my backpack, which was easy considering I only had a tami mat and a futon besides my tent cover, then I got out my half-way home forged papers and ran back to school in record time. It only took me 10 minutes! I opened the door and waited for the worst.

_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_

"Hmm, she is very fast." 

"Yes, that is what we expect of a descendent of Kenji."

"Yes you are right, only the best. But he was Sejiro Hiko the 14th, he did obtain mastery. "

"From the photo taken of him he looked just as ridiculous as Kenshin would have"

"I agree, but we must watch her more carefully from now on."

"Agreed." With that the pair slipped off as quietly as they came.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_ 

"I can't believe that that he got her. She was not even supposed to be out there, no one knew. Not even I did! God damit! Why the…" The guy just keeps on crying. His name is name is unimportant. His mission essential, he is to find 'the other half' or the 'blessed one'. He is in the office of the head master waiting for the first suspected 'blessed one' to come. 

"Sir she should be here momentarily. And if not I as…" Said the head master, he was interrupted by the knocking on the door.

_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_

"Come in Kurai-san.", Said the head master.

"What do you need sir?" I queried. It was odd that there was another man in the room. It unnerved me because he was staring at me and it made me nervous. I fidgeted. The odd man obviously noticed this and looked away. He took out a laptop with a video and took my picture and then started furiously typing on his laptop. (Like I am now! I type all my stuff on my precious lapy-topy! It's my baby! Out of insanity and on with the story!) "Sir? What is going on? This is not a comfortable situation." I queried again.

"Kurai-san," He looked at the odd man who nodded. "no, Kurai-sama, you are to go with this man-" The head master started. I did not let him finish though.

"No. Not again, never again." I whispered.  I ran out of the office. I ran from the strange man, not knowing what for but the feel around him wasn't right. The implications of the headmaster's statement weren't right. This was not right, I felt like the woman in the dream, running from an evil person.  I practically flew over Yamagata Bridge. As I was running, to where, maybe the renowned Kamiya Kashin Dojo, or the long road to Kyoto just to get away, I don't know. But my flight stopped mid way across the bridge when I heard a sob. 

                _#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_

                A few minutes before Ama flew over the bridge:

                "Darn you woman! Another girl! Another! I need a **man** to take over, not some weak, scrawny, idiot of a _female! Why I put up with you… Well I won't any longer!" With that the man killed the woman who protected the baby until she died. The man then dumped the baby under the bridge, he thought it was dead, and buried the mother in his back yard. The baby was in shock. The baby had violet eyes and jet black hair. This baby's name is Sanko Tsukioka. She heard cars when she woke up, they were so loud! Too loud!  So the poor girl started crying and bawling and a girl came down the bank and picked me up._

                _#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_

                I ran down the slopes of the bank to find my self confronted with a gruesome sight. I found a baby, not that long out of the womb, bawling on the banks of the stream that Yamagata Bridge goes over. It was coated and encrusted with blood and had multiple lacerations on its sides and legs. The poor thing looked so alone…

                Hehehe! Cliffy, I like to make ya think, you can thank Chiki for making me feel like doing cliffhangers, she did too many so its payback! (; There will be a flash back but I am not sure beyond that. I covered my reviewers in the beginning AUTHOR'S NOTE and will thank them once more.

My reviewers are as follows:

Chiki: To answer your question, it was because they were all older middle-aged men like her father who abused her. And Kenshin is mentioned but he will remain obscure until I decide to post another fic that is about Kenji and will explain the descendent stuff. What is "AU" and "POV" is point of view?! And as always…. THANKYOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Spigory Diggles: Lolly-pops and black grapies! Ed good! Ed no baka! See nicer! Heehehe! You should put the skitzo song on here! And as always……… THANKYOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Don't forget on your way out to review!


	3. On the run to Hiko Mountain

Rurouni Ama, Descendent of Kenji

A/N: Hay I am such a JD (juvenile delinquent), I have been putting this off forever and now I doing this a few weeks late…. I am finally completing my dream of going to boarding school! Odd dream, I know but a dream is a dream…  So I will get B's or better so I will get a scholarship. But of course, you aren't here to read about me, you are here to read about Kurai Ama! Oh yes, if any 1 can think of a summary for this story I would be greatly obliged!  

~On the run to Hiko Mountain~

                "Why did she run out? Well I guess we will have to try different tactics. We should try to find the Champion and get him ready for the challenge.  She cannot die. She mustn't die, the consequences would be terrible!" The man from the head master's office talked with the staff of a mansion. It was pretty big, and since it was in the mountains it could cover area. Had it been in the city there would have been no room. But now these people, in the big mansion were being briefed on a critical situation. They had to mobilize to find _him._

_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_

A flash-back from Tsukioka Sanko's mother's point of view

                "Please tell me, is it a girl?" asked Tsukioka-san. \ Please be a boy! Please our lives are at stake!/

                "Tsukioka-san, it is a gorgeous baby girl!" Said the nurse.

                \Damn, she and I will die… Go to plan B. / "Oh that is wonderful news! Please, give her a bracelet saying 'Tsukioka Sanko' so that she may always be known as that. Sterling silver and engraved please." \I will die; can I protect her from her father? He will surely kill us, there is no other way!/ 

                "Yes, right away! And also your husband will arrive tomorrow.  He sounded happy…" The nurse seeing Tsukioka-san's face left the room. \Yea he was happy to get the chance to kill me!/

_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_

                I took the baby to the river and let her sit there. The poor thing was bleeding and probably had lost too much blood. I cleaned her up and on her wrist I found a bracelet with her name on it. "Sanko Tsukioka, so that's your name. There is no way you are going to social services… *reflects on dark past* Nope! Maybe I can…. No, I guess I will keep you. But… That's it! Hiko Mountain! They take in orphans and raise them to be helpful to society! This way you can have a good life and I have an excuse to go to Kyoto. Come on Sanko (What suffix would mean daughter? I have No clue!) We are on the road to Kyoto!" I went and retrieved Sanko from the water and realized that she needed clothes… And food…… "How am I suppose to get food for her, and clothes too! I can't even afford my own food more or less hers!  Argh!" So for the first time in a while I sat down to really think…

_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_

                "The poor baby… Shouldn't we help out? Please! We can't let the baby die!"

                "Fine, bit did you notice how she ran? She hit the ground 3 times before hitting it thus creating a patch of compressed air so she couldn't be heard like she subconsciously knew that she was being followed! Ok we, I will get some baby food for little Sanko and some clothes so that when they go to sleep they will find them upon their waking hour. But we must go to Hiko Mountain and move. Average people are not supposed to know the location of Hiko Mountain! This is odd. We will finish this talk in the morning."

_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_

                "I guess we shall stay here the night then…" I looked over at the poor baby. She was asleep in my lap, she was so quiet and gentle, you wouldn't ever guess that she wasn't mine. \Well you are mine now… You are my baby I am your mother. That is how it will be. Hiko will be your father. Weather or not Hiko is a boy or girl. And you, my dear Sanko will be the next Hiko, this I will help you achieve to the best of my abilities. My poor dear child, I love you. / With that I sat down and read my history book to get any clues about the school on Hiko Mountain. I fell asleep reading my book and dreamt.

                ~ "Master, please allow me to be your student once again!" Said a red haired man, wait, that's….. Kenshin!

                "No." Said Hiko the 13th.

                And so they went on like this. And then my view of the mountain panned out and I saw Tokyo and Kyoto and I saw my path to get to Hiko Mountain. ~

                I woke up and said, "I've got it!" I scooped up Sanko and was about to run when I felt a package on Sanko's back. She was fully clothed. \ Who did this? Am I still dreaming? This package is enough milk formula for her for months! And there are enough extra clothes to have her live off for this year! Thank who ever did this! Please, I would love to repay you! Some day…./ With that I put my backpack on my back after replacing my History book and left to the road to Kyoto. 

**********3 Days Later**********

                *Snap* *thump* A twig broke and something fell behind me, I whirled around in fright, we were taking a dangerous road. I saw a katana on the ground. "What the hell?" I picked up the katana and looked at it. I drew the sword from the sheath and thought about some of the perverse jokes at school, I defiantly cringed. \What is this doing here? How did it land here? I have no place to put it and more to the point, would it be considered stealing, taking it and not seeking out the owner? Sanko might find use of this when she goes to Hiko Mountain. But she will only be able to use a watashki for a while. Well then, I will use it to protect both of us. I will NEVER be weak again! Huh… Maybe I could use this on my bastard of a father, get him back for that…/ 

_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_

                "Should I approach her?"

                "No, she would not willingly travel or talk to a man. I will." The teen, no more than 16 drew a kodachi and slashed herself up, being careful to make them look real and not life threatening. She punched herself and jumped down from her branch, about 30 meters from where Ama is. She screamed and nodded to the person she was with. He jumped off to Hiko Mountain with godlike speed… (A/n: Big identity clues……)

_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_

                I heard a girl scream. "I guess it is time to put this katana to good use!"  I    ran off towards the scream. When I arrived I saw a gruesome sight. A teenager, her face contorted in pain, withering from the gruesome gashes all over her body. Oddly enough, she was dressed in ninja clothes of the Oniwaban-shu - dash or no? \Is she a part of Hiko Mountain? They joined up a long time ago… about 100 or more years ago, during Kenji's time. They combined to make a group that was the best in the world, the unbeatable Mitsrugi and the espionage skill of the Oniwaban-shu combined made them a force to be reckoned with./ "Miss, are you ok?" I placed Sanko on the ground and took out a water bottle.  \Hell, what am I doing? This is the last of my water supply! Oh well, maybe she will be better at finding pure water sources than I am…/

                "Him… He… Superficial… Hiko Mountain… Must go!" She put out every word she could. All made no sense. It all made no sense! \ This makes no sense what so ever! What the hell does the world have against us! WHAT! / With that I fainted from shock and exhaustion.

_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_

                \She passed out. Might as well clean up and lay her out to sleep comfortably; that was definitely NOT the expected reaction… Poor girl. Better yet…/ I picked up the young woman and put the baby on my back and sped off to Hiko Mountain, making sure to press the pressure point 

that would guarantee that she was KO'ed until the end of the week.

Wasn't sure of where to end this, ummm gomen for not updating sooner, I was reviewing a ton of people so I was busy and also I was getting acquainted with life away from home, in *gasp* boarding school! And gomen, but I have had no time to write responses so thank you for reviewing and I will be sure to thank you all individually later.


	4. Pendant of the Sakura

**Rurouni Ama, Descendant of ****Kenji******

**Chapter 4**

**Pendant of the Sakura**

**By: ****Aharah****Musici******

                 A/N:  Sorry, this is a long time coming! I should be able to respond to all of the reviews. I am in English class doing this…. Hhehe… I hope my teacher doesn't catch me! I got a new reviewer! (; Yay! She writes 'No Leaf Clover' on Fiction Press .com. She is an excellent author and I'd really appreciate it if you would review her story! Her story is like 200x's better than mine. And in accordance to my flame, that I will use to heat my holy tea TEA IS LIFE!!!!!!, I will make my story longer! And if I don't then well…Too bad! Hay have a good time at *cringe* SCHOOL! Welllll… this is a loooong time coming but it is finallllly here! It's been what? 4 months?! Well I gotta tell ya this is low priority, I have got to do reviews too, and they are my priority, sorry!

**************************************************************************WARNING*************************************************************************

 There is innuendo and lime and soon to be, possibly shojo-ai, this covers the rest of the story!!!

Disclaimer: This will cover the rest of the story unless I add other anime/manga characters besides those in Rurouni Kenshin. And Chobits…..

******************************************************* I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN!!!****************************************************

                 ~ {Hay ummmm…What is your name again Miss?} Said a boy.

                 {Death *death glare*} She responded.

                 {But what did I do?} He asked.

                 {Die} she hisses. The boy struggles as the katana pierces the skin over the throat, blood spills and he chokes on the blood and she cuts to the spinal cord and twists, the head rises unusually high and falls at an odd angle as he drew his last breath and dies. She smiles and wipes her katana on his shirt. Then, without mercy, she castrated him. {You want to know why I killed you?} She looks down at the corpse, a ghost slides out of the body's mouth.

                 {Yes} The ghost replied.

                 {Because you raped the only thing I ever held sacred my dear…..} She said a name, her mouth moved but no sound came out. Everything started graying out. And then I heard the voices. ~

                 "When will she come out of it?"

                 "Not for another day or two. That was a pretty powerful hit to that pressure point; I am surprised that that hit didn't kill her… She needs to eat soon though, and more importantly drink, or else she will die. Sejiro-sama shouldn't have done that…"

                 "Nawgh…*yawn*…" I stretched and woke up, startling the two onlookers. Then I jumped up and hit the ceiling. (A/n: This will be my attempt at humor, since this entire story so far has been all gore and violence and depressing I will now dish out the generic brand of humor, personally I thought all the stuff before this was funny. My sense of humor is VERY twisted…) "Ouch!" A large welt appeared on my head and the two onlookers laughed. But something was off about them; once I realized it I did an anime fall and dented the floor. "You are PERSONOCOMS!"

                 "Yup!" They said in unison and laughed, they proceeded to strip me of my clothes and don a yukata and haramika upon me. The entire time I stood there like a deer in head lights.

                 \What the hell? Who are they? / "Sanko!!!" I yelled. "Where is Sanko? Where is she?!" I started trembling in rage, sorrow, and fear. The purple eared personocom left. I didn't care; green eared one will get my wrath then.

                 "That is none of your concern…" The green eared personocom said as I cut her off.

                 "**H3UBBD4*^^^%$%KK90" I said.

                 "What information is required?" Said the green eared personocom.

                  "$734: The location of Tsukioka Sanko THB5738**&( "I replied. \ I hope these codes work! They were very expensive, I am glad they came in use; I don't want to have to do what I did for them again. Although, I have to admit, the 'blood donation' was kinda fun though…/

                 "She is in the room across from this room containing Kurai Ama, a descendant of ~~~~~*fit-zit*~~~~" The personocom shut up and her eyes turned gray. I heard a buzzer and decided to make a run for it while I still had the chance.

                  \Shit! I don't give a shit about my lineage! Why is people's lineage in this day and age still sooo important! Sanko, I'll get you! / I ran to the door and shoved it open. Across the hall was a door, I rammed it and found Sanko. "Sanko!" I whispered. Tears of joy leaked down my cheeks.

                  "Ahah! Gagamah!" She squealed. 

                 "Yes your baby noises are soo cute! Now don't say them until we get to the pretty forest, ok!" I saw a window and rammed it open; I looked down and saw we were only about 2 stories up. \Hmmm…. 20 ft. isn't that bad…/ I jumped out the window, before my haramika could even get puffy my gi got caught in something. \It feels like a…/ "SHEATH!'' I looked up trying to find the owner. A shaded face looked down on my own I quickly looked away, my room having been facing west, the captor held me with the sun at their back just as it rose. \It must be around 0400 in the morning… Add an hour for it being early spring… So it's 0500 inn the morning… Why in the world am I thinking this when I am captured?!/ "Shh, Sanko… quiet, ok!" I smiled gently and placed my finger on my lips. With a twinkle in my eyes I placed Sanko inside the window I had just jumped out of. I looked down and made sure I had linens around my chest to preserve my shame. I smirked.

                  "See ya!!" I yelled. I quickly pulled out my gi from my haramika and let my arms rise. My gi stayed on the sheath as I slipped out of it. I fell and grasped on to the windowsill and grabbed Sanko as I pushed off from the building I looked forward and saw a patch of trees, more like a forest, and decided that with the amount of velocity I had obtained I decided that it would hurt _bad if I hit the first few trees. I some how dogged the first few whistling through, I raised up my hand and grabbed a branch, it broke, I waited for another chance to arrive. I was getting perilously close to the ground and made a last grab-or-die reach for a branch. Luckily it was strong enough to hold our combined weight and we swung around __very fast and finally we fell to the ground I was on my back with Sanko giggling on my chest. My eyes were swirling worse than Kenshin's in the episode where the sumo guy came and gave Kenshin the 2 barrels of rice.  (I have pictures of that episode!)_

                 And then Sanko did something I would never expect. "Nagwa! Ahh!" She squealed in a childish way happy and giggling her arms slightly rose, reaching for something in the light. I _felt something in front of her. A dangerous something, not in a bad way but in a powerful way I looked hard but yet again I was fouled by the sun. Desperate to see who my pursuer was I rolled sideways cradling Sanko to make sure she was ok. I looked up and gasped._

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_

                 The sun was rising over the mountains surrounding the beautiful Hiko Mountain. Shinta Falls were glinting merrily in the sunlight oblivious to the gallons of blood that had been spilled around them and their base for many a century, and hopefully many more to come. "What a beautiful morning to wake up to! I miss just being a student here though… It was so much more relaxed. I believe that Tsukioka-chan will end up being one of our recruits, which _was Kurai-san's intention anyways…" A purple eared personocom came through the door._

                 "(Ok, when I first saw Hiko's name it was in the Japanese proper-form last name, first name form. But then I started seeing it in English proper-form. So I am royally confused! I will just say Sejiro is the master of Hiten-Mitserugi's last name…) Sejiro-sama," The purple eared personocom bowed low waiting for permission to continue. The young appearing woman, (We all know they look _way_ younger than they actually are! I mean Kenshin looks like a teenager in the series and he was _28_!) with black hair, a short nose, and emerald eyes, she was fairly tall she is now known as Sejiro, Sejiro Hiko, the master of Hiko Mountain. She slightly nodded her head. "Kurai-san, descendant of Himura-dono, has awoken."

                  "Thank you, I shall go meet her. Inform the other attendant to stop all functions. She will most likely request functions that would require answers we don't want of her to hear now." Sejiro jumped out her window on to the roof and casually strolled over to the west side of the building waiting for Ama to jump out of Sanko's room. \This should be funny. / She gently unsheathed her katana and placed the blade on the roof where it wouldn't slide off. Suddenly her eyes narrowed to the height of the width of a piece of string. \She is coming she is very concerned, now she is _very _happy she is thinking… Now! / She stuck her sheath down and lifted sharply holding Ama up by her gi in the middle of Sanko's window. And then you know the rest…

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_

                "He isn't the one, he may be a descendant of Sagara-san but he isn't suitable." Said the man, He was the one leading the hunt for the Champion. "This generation requires a girl, Kurai-dono's protector must be female because she it too afraid of men and she needs to be able to trust her protector. I believe the next candidate will be Sejiro-sama. She is strong and informed plus she takes news well."  The man grinned slightly and waved his hand in a gesture that seemed to signal something to come, almost instantly a pale red dove alighted on his shoulder and beeped as if waiting for something, the man proceeded to talk to the bird and as it flew away a short red-haired man came and cleanly slit him in half.

                "Ama-nii should never have to go through the pain of such a thing; although the world has been set in motion for this event I shall do everything within my power to change the person whom is the Destined One to another person. She shall not be it, she doesn't need any more pain, besides baka, I am her Champion." He flicked his sword and the blood came cleanly off he made a motion as if to stab himself with the blade on his hand but the sword vanished, the only indicator that something had happened was the pendant of half a sakura blossom glowing. The edge where it was split stayed dull the figure finally coming into the light was short wearing an all black ensemble including a black obi, haramika, yukata, tabi, and geta.  His skin was slightly tanned his face still looking innocent but in the depths of his eyes there seemed to be something hidden, his eyes are violet with aqua undertones and his hair is in a similar style to Ama's. He walks away, walking towards Hiko Mountain, towards his future, towards the begging of the end.

(An: I originally wanted to stop it here at 5 pages…. Btw I do all my stories in web layout so I can get an idea of the length of what you'll be reading is…But I looked over at the scroll bar and saw that it was huge like it had a big sign saying "GO ON Aharah Musici 'C mon!" So even though this is the perfect ending I shall persevere and make a cheesy ending, you will find out who has the other half of the necklace ad maybe some other things…. Maybe.)

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_

                "NANIII?!" The figure under the blinding sun was startled and walked farter away from the sun, finally away from the sun I could see her, and she was holding something out to me before I could ask what the nature of the item she was proffering was I screamed! "Y-Y-You!!! You are the girl from yesterday!" I saw the _mon _(crest of rank/being) on her chest and immediately fell into the deepest of bows; placing Sanko beside me I placed  my knees under me, my body low to the ground, and my hands facing each other almost touching where my head rested close to the ground. "Please forgive me for my rude behavior Hiko-sama, I believed you to be an assailant, waking up in a place I didn't know alarmed me. Please, I humbly accept you punishment in repentance." To my surprise she giggled like a school girl.

                "You are akin to your brother, always apologizing, believe it or not but he is out looking for you now. He asked me to give you this in the event of your arrival." I looked on puzzled, it was half a sakura blossom it was gold edged in platinum with a white gold chain. 

                The second I touched it the light erupted and a man appeared, drop dead gorgeous and for some reason my heart started beating fast and hard I was startled and held Sanko closer, she started crying at the sight of him, I disregarded her as my face began to flush. I bowed in welcome, walked over to him and as I was about to get a closer look at him he grabbed me and pulled me into a tight embrace and kissed me hard. His soft lips moist and longing, his tong slipped through his lips and rubbed mine and as I gasped in shock at his extreme forwardness he shoved his tong in my mouth roaming it for only seconds before I bit his tong. It wasn't that hard because of this unexplained pleasure, but enough to get him off of me for the time being. "W-Who are you?!" I exclaimed surprised and feeling slightly violated, I had just realized that his hands had been on my chest! "You HENTAI!!!! Get away from me!" I shouted as I backed up.

                "Ama-nii, I missed you so, my beloved sister. You were adopted by that bastard of a father while we were in the orphanage and I never was; I only got out of there 8 years ago when Hiko-san decided to recruit me. I have always loved you! The pendants were ours! I split your pendant of the Sakura and gave it to you as a baby but the orphan ladies took it. They took it and gave it to the person whom has adopted me so I begged her to have someone give it to you, but your entire life you have been to inapproachable so you haven't gotten it till now…" Unnoticed by the siblings the Master had slipped off back to the mountain to leave the two alone to repair the damage done to them by time and by their parents… Completely unknown to both that they are descendants of Kenji and their parents were operatives for the mountain forced to abandon them.

(Ok I really can't write a singe other word.  Who is her mysterious Brother and why isn't he dead, will this turn into innuendo or shojo-ai? I dunno and neither do you unless you leave me some ideas in that multicolored button at the bottom after review responses. Also Mega sorry for not finishing earlier loads to do and loud peeps next door and colds and work…. I am not even gonna try to rack up the excuses… Also I beta Olena on Fiction Press so go read her work or else!!!!)

Reviewer responses-

Spirit Dancer

Nani? You hope I review soon?

wolfpak

Wellllllll, thanks!  
  


wolfpack

Nooooooo u are way better @ decription! Plusey Thankies! I will make sure to do the edit!  
  


wolfpack

Yup! Sad is my forte!  
  


kenshingentatsu

^.^;;; Not really my first ficcie…

Kasiuke 

Yay! Love ya gal!!! Call me soooooon or die the most painful death I can conceive!

Seijuro Kasumi

Good. Confusion is key.

Reviewers Annomyous 

I value your opnion, but a word from the wise, u dun like it u dun review, simple, ne?

Boomerang-chan

Thankies!!!

Taji (too lazy to sign in) 

It ok

chickamoomoo

I am, I am!

Tatsuhiko Shido Mikage (Davidsp@bellsouth.net) 

Good, I can't wait to stalk u again….

kenshinhimura_luver 

U think? Ok, I will try to get past there then…..

Florence Sun 

Good, I am e-mailing u about the update! Or im….

Boomerang-chan

  
Yup, there is a hidden motive behind the name….

Boomerang-chan

Heart breaking is good!


End file.
